


有病病3

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 24





	有病病3

有病病3  
  
7.  
  
被索隆撞见擦药对于山治来说无疑是一个打击，但在这个被情潮刚冲击过的索隆眼里，山治的上药姿势实在是...极色情。  
  
因为刺痛蜷起的脚趾踩在床尾的栏杆上，双腿大开着露出粉嫩的穴口与性器，山治被医用钳进出搞得颤抖连连，方才在厨房冷淡疏离的高傲眼睛此时沾着水汽，细微的呻吟声和着空气中Omega香甜的味道，这一切简直让索隆老二瞬间爆炸。

他几乎是遵从本能压抵在山治身上，身体内翻江倒海的信息素正叫嚣着要把身下的人拆吃入腹，最好是骨头渣都不留。  
  
山治惊恐的眼神和抗拒让他勉强想起自己是来干什么的，今晚他要在这里过夜，让山治继续熟悉alpha的信息素，仅此而已。  
  
现在这种情况下，真的能仅此而已吗？他看着自己颈侧扛起的大腿，内侧皮肤软而热，他从来没遇见过这种情况，身下的人散发着香香软软让人想用嘴咬个遍的味道，此时正因姿势而暴露在外的穴口只要他想，随时都可以进入。

他会把山治弄到泪流满面，浑身都留下他的痕迹，会撞进最深处，将热液撒到内壁每一处，从里到外沾上他的味道。  
  
他闭上眼睛狠狠压下这股子邪念。  
  
这就是Omega在这个世界里的难处，也是山治之所以排斥信息素到呕吐的缘故。这种情况下就是最矫健的、意志最坚定的Omega依旧无法反抗散发着侵略性信息素，外加身形生来魁梧强大的alpha，他们被生理原因控制向任何人露出媚态，无谓尊严与选择。所以山治呕吐，呕吐后食道的灼烧感换来片刻的清醒，会让他在被强奸时被迫燃起的快感中稍稍得到安慰。

山治的蓝眼睛像今早向他求助时一样又沾上雾气，索隆终于意识到，他似乎非常见不得山治露出这种神情。

很久以后他才意识到，这叫做保护欲。  
  
他闭了闭眼，安慰山治说，别怕。  
  
“别怕，我帮你上药。”  
  
山治摇头，他并不相信这个此时脸红如斗牛的男人有任何理智可言，这样熟悉的姿势，刚刚强势的态度，无疑让山治再次想起过去。他咬紧牙关也无法忍住应激反应一般扑簌簌落下的眼泪，抖着声音要索隆滚下去。  
  
他推着男人的肩膀一边干呕一边蹬踹，当然都没有作用。索隆安静地扛着那条大腿等山治勉力忍住哭腔恢复理智。房间中信息素渐渐平缓下来，阒寂间海浪拍打船身缓缓摇摆，身上的alpha倾下身体给了他一个拥抱。  
  
“别怕。”索隆无疑挨了不少次山治的蹬踹，但一直在山治耳边重复着这句话。  
  
山治的手揪紧了索隆后背的衣物，渐渐平息了泪水。猛兽的身体笼罩在他身上，这既可以是一个侵犯的姿势，也可以是在誓死保护的姿势。  
  
索隆压了压他的大腿，起身看他正准备上药的穴口里还夹着一点儿棉花。山治手臂蒙在眼睛上，俨然一副任君处置的态度。索隆拿起医用细钳，小心将那点儿棉花拽了出来。

他在山治大开的两腿间第一次看到Omega的后穴，面上火烧一般，下身也毫不客气地支起帐篷。他重新夹了一块新棉花蘸好药液没进穴口中，山治明显小腹一紧，捂紧眼睛的手臂用力地压贴着，嘴唇被牙齿紧紧咬住发红。

索隆忽然有点好奇，现在的山治究竟是什么表情呢。  
  
他缓慢地向松软的穴口中送入药棉，问山治是不是这里，而后是一段沉默以对。  
  
“再，再深一点。”山治闷声回答。  
  
索隆到底是有些粗手粗脚，他没有受过这样麻烦的伤，过去只是纱布缠缠仅此而已。弯钩状的前端时常因为剐蹭到山治的伤口而痛得他连连叫停，搞得索隆有些没耐心。他举得手腕发酸才勉强送进药棉，没等搅动擦拭就被山治的哭叫吓了一跳。  
  
他停了动作，皱着眉拽住山治掩面的手腕，他觉得不太对，空气中的两人的信息素混杂在一起，彼此都能敏感地捕捉到对方情绪的细微变化。他用力拽开他的手，露出山治被压出红印儿的脸颊，正漫着不正常的潮红。  
  
“很疼吗？”  
  
山治摇了摇头，又再点头。他并不好意思说出口他的反应是因为医用钳擦到了他的敏感点，但如果要解释，觉得疼这个借口也是不错的。  
  
索隆似乎对这件事没了耐心，蹙眉看着吞在山治后穴中但迟迟送不至伤口创面的药棉，非常恼火。他在山治惊慌的眼睛里抽出药钳放在一旁。  
  
“所以还是我自己...”山治刚想坐起身又被按回躺倒在床。  
  
“别啰里啰唆的。”索隆撩起袖子。“是那钳子的缘故吧？我用不好那东西。”他有些犹豫地看了看自己的手，与那钳子的长度比了比，而后又压在山治身上提出下一个议案。  
  
“我用手指帮你吧。”  
  
8.  
  
山治彻底憋不住自己的哼喘呻吟，大腿被死死掐在那混蛋海盗的手中，砂纸一般的糙手指正代替药钳缓缓探入他的身体，山治开始后悔自己为什么答应了索隆上药，手指擦过山治敏感点时他几乎反弓起腰背，但索隆似乎看出那并不是疼痛所以置之不理。消毒过后沾上药液的手指缓慢地擦过内壁伤可怜的伤口，药物刺激与摩擦对于这具经历过太多过分性爱的身体痛感微不足道，快感令他的性器违背意志地硬了起来，就在索隆面前。  
  
山治绝望地捂住眼睛，听到索隆似乎笑了。“什么嘛，这样你很舒服吗？”他低下头在山治淡色的性器头端吹了口热气，果然那可爱的东西跳了跳，而后就是山治颤着嗓子的骂声。  
  
“你羞什么。”索隆抽出手指擦了擦，并做下一次插入前的消毒。他指了指自己在布料遮掩下鼓囊囊的裤裆，大咧咧地说，“我也很舒服。”  
  
山治已经没什么力气和他争论，沾满药液的手指再次没入他的身体，轻车熟路地摸了进去，等索隆终于觉得差不多了抽出手指时，山治已然绵软地躺在被褥里，后臀肌肉不自主抽跳痉挛着，黏液混合着药液从臀缝流出洇湿在床单上。

索隆拽着他的金发令他直视自己，山治大口呼着热气，眼神中带着浓重的情欲与迷离，他们都还硬着，空气中纠缠暧昧的信息素如催情剂无疑。

所以索隆低头吻上山治张开的嘴巴时，他没有反抗，而是绵软地勾住他的脖颈，和他湿漉漉地接吻。

“喂，你后面现在可以插入吗？”索隆在热吻中的脑子不够转弯，只能问出这种直白又粗鲁的话。山治的脸很红，脖颈上白皮肤细腻光滑，顺着颈线细吻爬下就会找到一块香香软软的腺体，索隆终于闻出来他的信息素味道，似乎很像过去大陆上的一种花朵。

是什么花来着？

索隆在那块软肉上舔着，下体硬翘的性器已经彻底勃起，甚至衣物都被顶端的分泌物洇湿。他正满心想着这个问题，忽略了山治摇头说出的不能。他匆匆解开裤腰带，粗大的性器弹跳出来，抵在山治小腹。他拱起腰在他腹部一下下戳蹭着解瘾，黏液粘在山治浅色的耻毛上。

他扶着性器抵在山治湿软的穴口上，身下的Omega明显仍旧沉浸在情欲中，并没有意识到索隆的入侵意图。汹涌的情潮让他一时间混沌，他本能地渴望着身上散发着好闻味道的alpha，但腹腔依旧绞紧地痉挛着。

正当山治迷迷糊糊地想再讨一个吻，忽然身下痛得他蜷起，羽绒枕垫起后腰让他看到那根涨得紫红的性器正不管不顾地顶进他的穴口，没等他说完拒绝的话就被毫不留情没入的头端撑得掉泪。

“不……不行！索隆，不行….”肉穴内壁正在愈合的伤口又痛又痒，此时进入的性器撑动牵扯着肠壁，简直要从中撕开他。他拼命推搡索隆的胸膛，绿头船长咬紧牙根额头爆青筋地攥住他的手，好在真的不再往里继续插。

身下眼泪满脸的Omega哀求着，纤长的脖子吃痛地仰起，上印着他刚刚留下的痕迹，环在自己腰际的腿因为痛感与恐惧紧紧夹着他，他深吸了一口气，抹了把额头的汗，“你知道你现在的样子…让我出去有多难吗？”

“我这样帮你打出来…你别进来…”山治赶忙用手握拢住仍卡在穴口外的柱身缓缓摩擦撸动，手掌推在他耻骨防止这个人真的发了疯要进来。他知道这时候要索隆出去太难，不如给点甜头让他快点射。

经历过太多次强奸的山治知道怎么让男人尽快丢盔卸甲，他不断收缩着穴口的软肉挤压按摩索隆的龟头，双手抚摸捋动着他未插入的柱身，时不时揉捏涨大的囊袋。男人的喘息声立刻变重，刚刚还不满的眉心慢慢舒缓，变成了另一种忍耐快感的神情。

索隆从未享受过这么温暖湿润的肉穴，从他进来的那一刻就已经刹不住闸地想要一冲而入。但现下敏感的头端裹在那销魂的肠道中，山治的手殷勤地快速搓动着勃起的性器，他很快就觉得血液都下涌到小腹，情不自禁俯下身抱紧山治时随动作又滑入一小截性器，让山治大声呻吟呼痛，但一想到即使欺负他到这种地步依旧被包裹着性器抚慰，索隆心中就莫名升起恶意得逞的快感。

山治咬紧牙关，死死抵住索隆的小腹防止这个男人再得寸进尺地进入更多，一边抚慰着他的阴茎。空气中因为情动而暴涨的alpha信息素熏得他几乎就要呛呕出来，但更不妙的是身体本能地开始回应，如果索隆再没入一些，抵在腺体上，就会知道现在的山治后穴究竟有多湿润。

他握着索隆粗大的性器根部，自己的阴茎在无人抚慰的情况下硬得淌水。索隆不自觉地小幅度在穴口抽动着，磨得他又痒又痛。

“喂，如果没有伤，你会让我进去吗？”那男人混着酒味的热息扑在自己脸上，山治红着脸，小声骂他。

“你的现在不也在里面吗。”他垂下眼看着下体红肿可怜地吞着索隆的龟头，更正道，“你的…一部分。”

索隆快要冲顶时山治快速抖动腰身，一下下绞紧肉壁促使他射精，直到索隆低吼着将精液喷进肠壁他才松开一直推抵在他小腹的手，和索隆双双力竭地躺倒在床上。他轻轻捋着索隆汗湿的后脑勺，在他太阳穴落下一吻。他知道这男人为了不伤害自己忍得多辛苦，换做是他，他也许真的做不到这么绅士。

他皱起眉，不对，冲进来把自己压在床板上导致现在这个鬼样子的是索隆啊，怎么还感谢上了，自己真是被操糊涂了。

于是索隆又不明不白地挨了一巴掌。

他正餍足地趴在山治身上不肯起来，也懒得想他为什么发脾气。他盯着高潮时咬在山治腺体旁肩膀上圆圆的牙印发呆，如果咬在那块香软的腺体上……

山治拍了拍他的脑袋要他下去，回答当然是不。索隆软掉的性器仍不依不饶地堵在山治穴口，刚刚的精液一滴不浪费地吃在肠道里，性器因为一直没被这个笨蛋海盗抚摸还一直硬挺着，山治抚摸着索隆沾着汗的背，只觉得自己的身体越来越热。

“你的味道…好像矢车菊。”索隆粗糙的舌面碾过他的腺体，男人情事后粗哑的嗓音让山治浑身一抖。“我以前见过那种花…”他顿了顿，“很喜欢。”

山治哑然，索隆缓缓拔出性器时两人都听到了啵的一声，山治用力憋住喘息生怕索隆发觉，却被一下子捞住勃起的性器，他被糙手一握险些就这样射出来。索隆咬着山治的耳垂调笑道，“喂，圈圈，你怎么还硬着？只操进去一点就这么舒服吗？”

山治闭上眼睛被撸得再也忍不住呻吟，但他更想要抚慰的不是那里，Omega快感更多来自于后穴，刚刚嵌进身体的性器让他格外渴望被彻底插入，他痉挛一般收缩着瘙痒无比的肉穴，挤出的晶莹液体打湿了床单，扯出透明的丝。不能太粗暴，不能用性器，但里面…他像抱紧水中的浮木一般抱紧索隆，完全不知道该怎么描述自己的需求。

索隆耐心地吻着他眼睫、鼻尖和脖颈，手掌擦过吐着精水的马眼惹得山治一抖再抖，但怎么都无法让他痛快射出来，他不知道他闹着玩一样的手活对山治有多折磨，频频在敏感点边缘游移的摩擦却就是不肯插进最湿润的地方解瘾……

索隆被抓着发根压在山治颈窝，而后就听见他在耳边小声喘息着讲话。

“你早说要我用手指帮你啊。”索隆看着山治红透的颊侧勾起嘴角，两指抵没进穴口一指节，山治便敏感地拱起腰身发出动听的声音。索隆刚释放过，倒是很有耐心陪这个Omega玩玩，他缓缓撑动肉穴，里面粉红的肠肉抽缩推挤着，Omega自身分泌的热液很快湿了他一手，一直停在穴口的手指让山治焦躁，索隆吻了吻他唇角，欠揍地说。

“求我，求我我就进去。”

山治被情潮折磨得眼圈发红，鼻尖的alpha信息素正把他向疯狂的边缘一推再推，他张大嘴巴吐出舌尖讨吻，但索隆不肯回应，腰上的手掌也停下了抚摸，穴口那截手指一直在不怀好意地撑动着。

他一把抓过索隆的衣领，哈出热气的红肿嘴唇一张一合，“求你，求你进来…！”

他的尾音猛地拔高转为发颤的呻吟，索隆糙粗的手指捅进湿热的后穴，缓慢地碾擦过他腺体时他体内那汪水彻底兜不住一般漾出，顺着索隆手掌滴滴答答溅滴在床单上。他阖眼喘息，手狠狠拧着床单，被索隆硬掰开放到肩背上。他被手指操得浑身发软，顾不上抓的是什么便在他背上挠出红痕。

山治不知道那天晚上索隆用手指搞到他高潮多少次，他咬着索隆的肩头呻吟，每一次冲上顶峰都会被温柔地吻住，将扰人清梦的尖叫吃进火热的吻里。

他在最后一次高潮中昏了过去，索隆吻了吻他汗津津睡去的脸，又看着被omega的爱液弄得一片狼藉的床，果断抱着他钻进自己的地铺。

临睡前他只有一个念头，这次，恐怕换不成船了。


End file.
